


One Glance

by midknightlove



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, hinata and kageyama's schools didn't compete with each other, my first haikyuu fic of course im writing kagehina, sorry if its bad, this is my first time writing 3rd POV, this is set in junior high
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:38:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6839362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midknightlove/pseuds/midknightlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where soulmate watches determine your fate, Hinata was already expecting his soulmate on the day of his first volleyball match.</p><p>Just his luck, he managed to lose his soulmate after they took one glance of each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Glance

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Haikyuu!! fanfic. I'm in love with these two guys so I'm obviously gonna write a fanfic about them.
> 
> Also first attempt in writing 3rd POV, so please bear with me...
> 
> Anyways, hope you like this!

_Tick Tock Tick Tock…_

Only 10 more minutes until Hinata will meet his soulmate. And he’s more anxious than ever.

He wasn’t this anxious when he had a match an hour ago. Sure, he did puke all his lunch 3 times in the bathroom but this was different! He was gonna meet the person that he’ll spend his life with.

You see, the fates of people around the whole world are determined by these watches. Once you were born into the world, the doctors will put a watch on you and set the time or countdown as most people call it. And you will meet that person once the clock was finished ticking down. The only way you’ll know who your soulmate is, is when both your watches fall off the same time. This happens when you both look at each other for the first time. It’s kind of like a love at first sight thing. And then you both fall in love naturally.

But that’s just the thing, what if your soulmate won’t love you back? What if that person hated the idea of soulmates while you were infatuated with the idea? What if that person doesn’t like guys? What if that person hates volleyball? What if that person hates the way Hinata cook? What if that person hates meat buns? What if that person hates  _me_?

Hinata asked these questions to his parents multiple times already and every time, they will answer “Your soulmate would love you no matter what.” Then they’ll hold hands and look lovingly to each other.

Hinata wants that kind of love. An unconditional love.

But right now what Hinata _needs_  is the bathroom. He clutched his stomach and ran straight to bathroom.

He puked out his now nonexistent lunch.

He looked at his watch. Hinata was getting more and more anxious as his clock was ticking down.

 _7:00_  

Seven more minutes and he’ll meet the person that he’ll spend the rest of his life with. And he realized how much he doesn’t know anything about him or her. The only thing he knows is that they’re probably interested in sports. They are technically in a volleyball tournament. Other than that, he got nothing.

A new question popped up in his mind. “How can you fall in love with someone you don’t even know anything about?” He said that out loud. He was alone in the bathroom so he won’t really have any problem with people overhearing.

There’s no point in knowing the answer since he was literally gonna meet them in… 5 minutes!

The door suddenly burst open and he heard a familiar voice. “Shou-chan? Are you okay?” Izumi, one of Hinata’s teammates, asked.

Hinata opened the stall’s door and went out, legs still wobbly. “Y-Yeah, I’m fine.” He was still clutching his stomach as he gave his friend a shaky thumbs up. All of a sudden, all the color of his face turned green and he ran to the toilet again.

“I know you’re nervous about meeting _them_. But we need to go back to the gym. Even though the last match’s about to end, you should at least watch the rest of the last set. Maybe it would even soothe your nerves.” Izumi walked up to Hinata and rubbed his back soothingly.

Hinata eventually stopped puking. He went to the sink and washed his hands.

Hinata sighed. “Fine. Maybe it will.” Hinata smiled and that was enough for Izumi to know that he’s okay now.

They both walked back to the gym quietly. Izumi wanted to talk to Hinata but he felt like he will turn green with anxiousness if he did. Hinata, on the other hand, wanted to run away instead of meeting _that_  person right now. He thought he would be ready to meet them but now that he was near, he suddenly regretted the idea of meeting them.

The two went to their seats (Kouji saved theirs for them.) The match was about to end by the time they both got there. Kitagawa Daiichi was winning. They only needed three points and then they’ll win. The team was all tall players and they all were really great players. They all obviously train a lot and were serious about everything they’re doing.  No wonder this school was a powerhouse.

What caught his attention, mostly, was their setter. He was tall with jet black hair, dark blue eyes and a scowl that seemed to be stuck on his face. He was handsome, not gonna lie, even though he’s scowling. And he’s incredibly talented. The way he tossed the ball, it was like _fuwah_! Because of that he started to relax and forget the time he’ll meet his soulmate.

Kitagawa Daiichi won both sets (Kouji informed him.) So the whole match was over. Hinata was sad that it was over. He wanted to see what else their setter could do.

Both teams were with their coaches afterwards. The Kitagawa Daiichi team was all talking to their coach. They’re probably talking about the win.

The setter wasn’t paying attention that much. He was looking around his area. He looked like he was finding something. Hinata was just staring at him, also curious to what’s he finding. He was looking around everywhere. Then all of a sudden, their eyes met and two watches fell to the ground.

His soulmate watch fell.  _His soulmate watch fell_. The setter’s soulmate watch fell.  _The setter’s soulmate watch fell_. His soulmate was the  _setter_.

The setter also had a baffled look on his face as well as a blush that crept up slowly. The setter looked like he wanted to go to Hinata but before he could, one of his teammates grabbed his arm and pulled him away.

Hinata was prepared to run to him. That was _his_  soulmate. He needed to go to him. So he ran to find him, ignoring the calls of his teammates.

As soon as he left the gym, there were a crowd of people. They’re all going in the same direction as he was. Luckily for his small stature, he managed to squeeze through the crowd. Even if a lot of people got angry because of that. He looked around the area, no sign of him. He hates his small stature now because there were so many tall people around him that’s blocking his view. He ran more through the crowd, trying to see where he had gone. Hinata was slowly feeling dread as he slowed down his running. He doesn’t want to lose him. Not  _now._

As if a miracle, the setter appeared a few meters away from him. He squeezed out of the crowd. Then he started running towards him again, feeling adrenaline rush in him.

Then as if fate hated him more, another crowd went out the same door as the Kitagawa Daiichi volleyball team. Separating him from the boy.

He tried squeezing through again, but to no avail he couldn’t. He soon noticed that the team passed a less crowded route and he tried to run towards there as fast as he can. He kept saying ‘excuse me’ or 'pardon me’ in case the people thought he was impolite or rude (he learned this lesson when he was in the first crowd so he tried to not be rude this time.)

He soon reached the different route and tried finding the boy again. He ran until he reached the doorway at the end of that hallway.

He stepped out and the first thing he saw was Kitagawa Daiichi’s bus leave.

“Shouyou!” Kouji called out to him with Izumi following his trail. They both apparently followed Hinata after he ran off. But Hinata didn’t really care.

For the second time today (the first time being after they lost the match), Hinata felt tears stream down his face.

Not only did he lose his first and final volleyball match in junior high school, but he managed to lose his soulmate too.

=♥=

Karasuno High. The same high school the 'Little Giant’ went to.

He was finally there. He would finally play with a real volleyball team.

It has been months since _that_  tournament. The tournament where he not only lost his first competition but also that person he was suppose to spend his life with.

His parents were devastated when they heard about the tragedy that happened. They did help Hinata find who this person was but Hinata doesn’t really know what his name was. All he knows was that he was a second too late in meeting him.

It made Hinata depressed for weeks. For the first time in his household, nobody could hear his excessive chatter and his laughter.

Kouji and Izumi did their best in cheering up Hinata. They have always eaten meat buns after classes for Hinata to smile. They helped him a lot with his homework (not that they didn’t do that already.) They even played volleyball with him all the time despite their busy schedules in their respective clubs.

Hinata’s parents always try to find a way to cheer him up. Even his little sister, Natsu, was doing everything to make Hinata smile again.

Hinata noticed this of course. The effort everyone was making for him. He felt guilty 'cause he made them fuss over him like that. And because of that, he wanted to do his best to them too.

He started smiling again little by little. He started laughing a bit too. Soon enough, he was back to his normal self.

Everyone was obviously glad that he was back to his former self. Some people were even ecstatic.

Time passed and Hinata slowly tries his best to not think about _him_. He doesn’t really fully forget him though. He just doesn’t want his memory of him to make him depress and ruin his day.

A few more weeks passed and Hinata had to part ways with both Kouji and Izumi. They were both going to different high schools and Hinata was going to Karasuno High. They promised to stay in touch of course.

Now, Hinata was running. He was running inside the school’s premises, in _Karasuno’s_  premises. He was excited to see the school’s gym. He was excited to meet his new teammates. He was excited to play volleyball.

He soon reached the entrance of the gym and the first thing he hears was the sound of someone playing volleyball, most likely practicing his serves. Hinata opened the door. And the sight he saw made his eyes go wide.

He saw the same raven haired boy he lost on that day. His dark blue eyes were wide opened, shocked.

Hinata felt tears run down his face. The boy ran towards him and hugged him tightly as if scared to lose him again. Hinata wrapped his arms around him feeling more tears stream down his face. More tears of joy.

“Y-You’re real…” Hinata managed to say even though he was crying so much.

“Of course I am, dumbass. Where have you been?” His voice was shaky like he wanted to cry but he tries not to.

“I was gonna ask you that!” Hinata said. They hugged each other tighter, making sure that they won’t lose each other again. They did this to make up for the time they didn’t spend together.

They both looked at each other. Dark blue eyes meeting brown.

“What’s your name?” The raven haired boy asked.

“Hinata Shouyou. You?” Hinata said his voice still shaky.

“Kageyama Tobio.” Kageyama leaned until their foreheads were touching.

They stayed like that for a while, enjoying each others’ presence. Both cheeks red.

Kageyama swallowed a lump in his throat. He looked like he wanted to tell Hinata something.

“Y-You wouldn’t mind if I… kiss… you, right?” Kageyama looked away, cheeks redder than before.

Hinata chuckled at his soulmate’s action. “I wouldn’t mind at all.” He smiled at him.

Kageyama leaned down to Hinata. And he placed his hand on Hinata’s cheek as he tilted Hinata’s head. Then they both kissed each other for the first time, just a simple sweet kiss.

And at that moment, Hinata felt his life will change for the better, now that his soulmate is here.

**Author's Note:**

> So that's it!
> 
> My best friend wanted Kageyama to ask Hinata for the kiss so I did what she wanted.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this :) I just love these two dorks so much!
> 
> BTW about that part where Hinata cooks, its a headcanon of mine that since he is an older brother, he should know how to cook for both him and Natsu when he's parents aren't around.
> 
> Please tell me if I have any grammatical errors or wrong spellings!
> 
> If you wanna talk to me, here's my tumblr: midknightlove.tumblr.com


End file.
